


A Journey Begins,  Ticket to Ride

by DustyP



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyP/pseuds/DustyP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first meeting between a young Jim and Blair</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Journey Begins,  Ticket to Ride

The crowded 07.00 bus had just left for Washington, and the passengers which had got off here, in Seattle, had already left, and the ones waiting for onward travel, were waiting, some quietly reading, some slouched half asleep in the not-too comfortable seats, whilst others were walking impatiently back and forth, checking through the big glass windows to see if their transport was ready.  
  
Although it was fairly quiet inside the building, the noise of engines running and porters shouting could be heard when a door was opened to let the passengers out.  
  
Although there weren't more then twenty people in the large building at the moment, to the tall teenager, it was still far too crowded for his personal comfort, he didn't like crowds at the best of times, and in his present state of mind, a group of six would've been six too many.  
  
He looked round the benches scattered across the tiled floor and went towards the ones situated to the side of the Ticket counters.  There was only two men on duty there, and no lines of people waiting.  
  
Heaving a sigh, he dumped his duffle bag on one of the seats and slumped in the one next to it.   He had at least an hour to wait for his connection to Virginia, and his thoughts turned to his destination.  
  
After the huge row he'd had with his father, and disgusted with his  younger brother's betrayal, it had seemed a great idea at the time to run away from home and join the Army.  
  
All the scenes he'd seen on TV about joining the Forces had seemed to suggest he could just walk into an army recruitment centre and ask to join, but it hadn't been quite that easy, although the officer had seemed pleased to accept his application. He was eighteen years old, and within his rights to do whatever was legal and he was getting very impatient to start his new life.  
  
Taking off his cap, he run a hand through his short brown hair and decided to stop thinking about things he couldn't do anything about and just wait as patiently as he could.  
  
He looked round the hall, and decided to get a magazine from the stand a few yards away.  He got to his feet and pondered whether he should bother taking his bag,  then decided he'd better take it with him, no use in inviting someone to steal it by leaving it unattended.  
  
He was leafing through a sports magazine when he became aware of two people standing a few yards away.  Not really listening, he couldn't help overhear the conversation and frowned when he realised that the young boy was asking an older man if he would buy him a ticket at the counter.  
  
Turning his head, he studied the two and took an instant dislike to the man who was nodding his head, apparently agreeing to the request.  
  
"Sure, son, I'll get you a ticket.  Where are you going, and how much money do you have?"  
  
Jim Ellison tensed, that didn't sound right to him.  What did it matter how much the kid had with him.  
  
Apparently that thought had occurred to the boy, because he just shrugged.  "Just enough for my ticket and five dollars for some food."  
  
"Okay, we'll just go over there and you can hand it over..."  
  
Jim looked where the man indicated.  _over there_ seemed to be way too far from the ticket counter, and before he could even think what he was doing, he strolled towards the pair and put his hand on the boy's shoulder.  
  
"Hey there, Chief.  I was wondering where you'd got too.  You're not bothering this man now, are you?"  
  
The boy had jumped at his touch, but stayed silent, seeming aware of the warning in both voice and touch.  
  
Jim gave the older man a slight smile, that didn't reach his ice-cold eyes.  "It's okay, I'll take it from here."  
  
The man's eyes narrowed and he seemed about to argue, but there was something about the tall, well-built teen, that made him pause.  Shrugging, he turned away muttering something about cheeky kids...  
  
Jim relaxed, then became aware of the tension in the small body and realised he was still holding the kid's shoulder.  
  
"You okay?" he asked, releasing his grip.  "You should be careful about who you ask for help."  
  
The boy turned and looked up at him, his dark blue eyes wary.   
"I know," he murmured, "but I can't get a ticket on my own, they ask too many questions about kids travelling alone."  
  
"You **are** a bit young to be travelling alone," Jim said, studying the boy.  
  
He had unruly brown, curly hair, and looked to be about six or seven, but there was something about him that made Jim think he was older than he himself was.  A maturity belied by his youthful - very youthful, appearance.  
  
The boy snorted.  "See what I mean, even you think that I'm too young.  I am ten years old and have travelled quite a lot."  
  
"Okay.  Want to tell me the truth now?" Jim raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I AM ten, or will be in three months.  I HAVE travelled a lot, usually with my Mom, but sometimes on my own."  
  
"So where is your Mom?"  
  
"She's in Mexico at a Retreat.  I have to meet her there.  I have the money for my ticket ... will you ..." he hesitated, then rushed on, "will you get it for me ... please?"  
  
Jim still hesitated, it seemed wrong for him to help a runaway, because that's what he thought the boy was - then smiled inwardly, as he realised that he, too, was a runaway, only difference was in age.  
  
"Let's go over and sit down for a minute or two," he suggested.  "Are you hungry?" he asked as the boy's stomach took that second to rumble quietly.  
  
The boy shrugged. "I'm okay."  
  
"Didn't ask that, asked if you were hungry," said Jim.  "I'm going to have a drink and a burger, or something at the cafe over there, you can join me if you want."  
  
The youngster studied him for a long moment, then shrugged and hefted his small backpack onto his shoulder.  "Okay. I could eat," he said.  
  
Sitting at a small table in the nearly empty cafeteria, Jim and the boy studied each other; Jim with curiosity, the boy with caution.  
  
"What's your name?" asked Jim.  
  
"Blair," the boy said. Then at Jim's raised eyebrow, added. "Blair Sandburg."  
  
"Okay, Blair.  My name is Jim. Tell me why you're in such a hurry to join your mother?  Has someone hurt  you? You running away from home?" he asked with a half smile.  
  
Blair tensed and Jim realised he'd hit a nerve somewhere.  
  
"Tell, me, Chief?" he asked softly.  "I'll help you, I just need to know what's going on."  
  
Blair took a bite of his sandwich as he thought about it.  He hoped he wasn't showing it, but he was scared.  It had seemed such a simple idea, pack his few belongings and go to Mexico to join his mother.  
  
He didn't think she'd realised what kind of people she'd left him with.  Sure she'd known them for a long time, but they had two kids of their own, who were making his life sheer misery, and of course, they always took their own children's word over his.  He was sick and tired of being blamed for everything that went wrong.  
  
He looked over at the young man sitting across the small table and decided how much he should say to get him to help; or just ... he didn't really want to lie to the person who had befriended him, but he had to get away from Shane and his sister; they were total jerks.  Two and three years older then himself, they seemed to take great pleasure in belittling him to their friends, whilst pretending friendship when their parents were around.  To add to his misery Shane had started to push him around, nothing that couldn't be mistaken for childish horseplay, but Blair had seen the older boy's eyes, he was turning into a real bully, and he had the bruises to prove it.  
  
Jim took another drink of his soda and waited.  
  
Blair swallowed the last bite and took a slurp of his own soda.   He liked the look of the older boy.  His face was clean-shaven, his blue-eyed gaze didn't falter when he looked at him, and he decided he could trust this Jim.  
  
"Nothing too major," he said slowly.  "It's just that the people Mom left me with have two kids of their own, and so of course, they take their side - and word - against mine.  I'm just really tired of getting the blame for everything... and ..." he broke off, he didn't want to sound like a loser.  
  
"And what?" asked Jim gently.  
  
"It's getting harder to ignore Shane, he's a total jerk... and Jenna isn't much different."  He looked over at Jim indignantly. "She's really mean and sly with it... they make fun of me to their friends, some of whom seem nice.. but..." he shrugged.  
  
"You don't get the chance to find out because they're THEIR friends after all." Jim said.  
  
Blair nodded.  "I know it doesn't sound much, but every day and night... it's getting really ... OLD."  
  
Jim nodded, he could empathise; it seemed he couldn't do anything right at home either; hence his present location.  
  
"Does your Mom know you're coming?" he asked idly, and then as Blair squirmed a little, he realised ... "She doesn't know, does she?"  
  
"Well ... I know where she is, it will be fine," said Blair a trifle defiantly.  
  
"What if she's moved, or on a trip somewhere?  Where will you stay?  I don't suppose your money will last very long if you have to find lodgings.. and I tell you Chief, I can't say I like the idea that you might get into trouble with some other stranger down there."  
  
Blair surged up from his seat, face flushed.  "Look, I thank you for the meal and your help, but I'm going to Mexico even if I have to hitch a ride."  
  
The little idiot would do that too, Jim could tell.  
  
He reached a long arm over the table and caught the strap of the backpack as it was swung over the small shoulder.  
  
"Settle down, Chief.  I'm just pointing out the difficulties. You might have travelled a lot by yourself, but there are some times, you need an adult around."  
  
Blair stood still, face flushed, chest heaving with anger and frustration.  He wouldn't cry in front of his new friend, but he felt like bawling like a baby.  Why wouldn't people understand ... he needed to get away from here.  His Mom would understand, she had too.  
  
"Is there anyone else, nearer than Mexico, that you know - and like, that you could go to for help?" Jim suggested.  
  
Blair sat down again, realising that he wasn't going to get away from the teenager, he didn't really want to.  He felt an instant liking for this young man and decided to listen to what he suggested.  
  
He thought for a few minutes, turning over locations and people he liked, then said.  
  
"I stayed with my Mom's cousin last time she went on retreat.  She lives in Iowa.  I liked it there."  He glanced up over at Jim, enthusiasm making his blue eyes sparkle.  "Would you get me a ticket to there?  She likes me, she'll help, I know."  
  
"Hang on, Chief. " Jim help up a hand.  "Give me a minute ..."  
  
If the kid had a phone number, he could contact this woman, and with a bit of juggling, he could actually take the kid there, then continue on his way to the Training Course he was due to attend.   He wasn't due there for another week in any case.  
  
"If I don't have enough money, maybe you could lend it to me.  I'd pay you back I SWEAR.  I can do odd jobs and save it up like I did for this ..."  Blair was almost vibrating with the urge to persuade Jim to help him.  
  
Jim held up his hand again.  "Just hold on a second.  Have you got this lady's phone number?  What's her name by the way?"  
  
"Sarah"  He began to unfasten his pack.  "I do have her number.  I've got a lot of Mom's friends and contact numbers ... just in case ..."  
  
He searched and then flourished a little red book.  Leafing through it, he handed it to Jim, and indicated the correct name and number, then waited on tenterhooks to see if Jim really meant what he said.  
  
Jim sighed inwardly, then smiled.  Looked like he was going to help a runaway after all.  
  
Three hours later, a tall teenager accompanied by a curly-haired boy, were sitting on a bus, bound for Iowa, the boy slumped against the taller boy's shoulder, while he gazed out of the window.  
  
Jim went over the last few hours, checking that he'd done all he could.  
He'd spoken with Sarah and got directions to her small house, and also made arrangements for her to inform the people in Seattle where Blair was going.  
  
He'd wanted to do that himself, see for himself the people who'd made his new young friend so miserable, but Blair had been frantic that he might be forced to go back, so Jim had unwillingly given in.  
  
Jim had liked the sound of Sarah's voice, it was warm and deep and she had laughed a lot, delighted that Blair was coming to visit.  
  
Jim didn't know what lay at the end of their journey, but he had the satisfaction of knowing that at least Blair was going to be okay, with people he loved and who seemed to love him.  
  
They were both bound for new horizons and their joint, immediate futures, looked bright and full of hope.    
  
  
(c) Dusty Tyree  
1 March 2013  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
